foreverknightfandomcom-20200216-history
FKWar 15: List of War Posts
The following is a list of posts made during FKWar 15 in the order in which they were posted. It should be noted that, owing to the exigencies of real life (and the need, in some instances, to respond to stories written by other factions), posts were not always dropped to FKFIC-L@LISTS.PSU.EDU on the date when events supposedly occurred. Although officially War 15 ran from 25 January to 9 February 2014, there was no final cut-off time for posting stories. A couple of factions did, indeed, time their final story for the 9th. However, most also posted the following day; and a number of concluding installments were delayed until late in the week. There were also a few factions that took full advantage of the lack of deadline in order to finish up story arcs, with the result that the final post did not appear until 21 February 2014. Friday, 24 January 2014 *001 MERCS: Just Getting There Saturday, 25 January 2014 *002 KNIGHTIES: We’re Going to a Party! *003 INDEPENDENT: Condemnation *004 DIE-HARDS: A Refuge from Chaos *005 NNP: Time Flies Faster Than Nick *006 VAQUERAS: Pretty in Pink *007 INDEPENDENT: Time and Relative Incas In Space *008 INDEPENDENT: Waiting On A Friend *009 KNIGHTIES: Painting the Town Pink *010 COUSINS: Once More Unto the Breach Sunday, 26 January 2014 *011 RATPACK: The Travels of The Libratsie *012 COUSINS: And So It Begins *013 INDEPENDENT: Such Fun! *014 INDEPENDENT: A Long Way North *015 DIE-HARDS: Late Night News *016 MERCS: Cheese Ahoy! *017 VAQUERAS: Vortex-R-Us *018 COUSINS: Elephant Hunt *019 RAVENETTES: Something New is Coming *020 RAVENETTES: Toronto in the Pink *021 INDEPENDENT: Gregapalooza Kramermania, Chapter I: Pursemongering *022 INDEPENDENT: Something in the Air *023 INDEPENDENT: Gregapalooza Kramermania, Chapter II: Destill My Art Monday, 27 January 2014 *024 DIE-HARDS: A Little Sunday News *025 DIE-HARDS: Faction Scramble *026 RAVENETTES: Settling Down *027 INDEPENDENT: Gregapalooza Kramermania, Chapter III: Elementary, My Dear Ratpacker *028 MERCS: Mercs and Boredom are a Bad Combination *029 COUSINS: Gnocchi Defense *030 MERCS: Heading in; Or Yup, I'm Late Again! *031 MERCS: Mercs? Who are the Mercs? *032 NNP: Merc-ury Rising *033 INDEPENDENT: Gregapalooza Kramermania, Chapter IV: Couchwarming (1/2) *034 INDEPENDENT: Gregapalooza Kramermania, Chapter IV: Couchwarming (2/2) Tuesday, 28 January 2014 *035 INDEPENDENT: Gregapalooza Kramermania, Chapter V: Sake Me, Fugu You *036 RAVENETTES: A Funny thing Happened, on the Way to Somewhere in Toronto *037 KNIGHTIES: A Call to Tribute *038 INDEPENDENT: Gregapalooza Kramermania, Chapter VI: An Arresting Development! *039 INDEPENDENT: The Wild, Wild What? *040 DIE-HARDS: Strange Awakening *041 VAQUERAS: Dimensions of Grandeur *042 RAVENETTES: Barbara's time to play *043 MERCS: Kat to the Rescue! *044 KNIGHTIES: A Cry for Help *045 NNP: Post-Matinee Madness *046 NNP: De-Toured *047 DIE-HARDS: A Texan Comes to Toronto *048 NNP: Missing People & Places Wednesday, 29 January 2014 *049 COUSINS: In The Pink *050 DIE-HARDS: One Feliksity is One Too Many *051 DP/PERKS: The Few, The Pink, the Disorganized... *052 MERCS & RAT-PACK: Is that... Cheese? *053 MERCS: Dazed and Confused *054 DIE-HARDS: Not a Happy Camper *055 MERCS: Commercial break *056 KNIGHTIES: Here, Kitty, Kitty! *057 RAVENETTES: A Wondering Barbara gathered no toys *058 NNP: No Regrets (Out Loud) *059 NNP: Tour Day *060 DIE-HARDS: Heavy Digging, Hard Soil *061 KNIGHTIES: A Cat-Napping Tale Thursday, 30 January 2014 *062 VAQUERAS: What is that Smell? *063 MERCS: Dunning up Recruits *064 NNP: Shopping for Something Special *065 INDEPENDENT: The Blue Light Giveth, The Blue Light Taketh Away (1/3) *066 NNP: Something Special Found *067 DIE-HARDS: Rubble, Rubble, Toil and Trouble *068 INDEPENDENT: The Blue Light Giveth, The Blue Light Taketh Away (2/3) Friday, 31 January 2014 *069 DIE-HARDS: A Little Unclear Thinking *070 VAQUERAS: Into the Fray *071 VAQUERAS: Have a Little Sympathy *072 NNP: Dinner And The Wrong Show *073 DIE-HARDS: Butterfingers *074 MERCS: I'm a WHAT? Saturday, 1 February 2014 *075 INDEPENDENT: The Blue Light Giveth, The Blue Light Taketh Away (3/3) *076 MERCS: The Latecomer *077 KNIGHTIES: A Friendly Gift, aka Brownie Bonanza! *078 INDEPENDENTS: The (Sekrit) Code *079 NNP: The Dream Could Not Be Seen *080 RAVENETTES: The General and the Minor (1/2) *081 MERCS: Return to Sender 1/3 *082 DIE-HARDS: No Whammy, No Dice Sunday, 2 February 2014 *083 RATPACK: Groundhog Day *084 INDEPENDENT: The Dark Side Of The Bloom *085 VAQUERAS: Golden Opportunity *086 NNP: Brownies and a Bumpy Ride *087 DIE-HARDS: A Feliksitous Interlude *088 DIE-HARDS: Guaranteed Sparkle Free *089 MERCS: Return to Sender 2/3 *090 MERCS: Return to Sender 3/3 *091 VAQUERAS: Oh Where, Oh Where has Our Little Vaq Gone? Monday, 3 February 2014 *092 PERKS/DP: The Sleep of Jello *093 MERCS & DIE-HARDS: A Case of the Munchies *094 VAQUERAS: Bringing in the Lost Sheep *095 COUSINS: The Fires of Pompeii (1/2) *096 COUSINS: Who Knew? *097 NNP: Let's Just Roll With It Tuesday, 4 February 2014 *098 DIE-HARDS: Knightly Armour *099 INDEPENDENT: Pink And Blue And Half A Tutu *100 VAQUERAS: Rocky Mountain High *101 RAVENETTES: The General and the Minor 2/2 *102 NNP: The Longest Night *103 DIE-HARDS: An Unedifying Interlude *104 DIE-HARDS: Dark Flights Wednesday, 5 February 2014 *105 DIE-HARDS & RAVENETTES: The Littlest Raven *106 INDEPENDENT: On The Rails (1/2) *107 MERCS: Return of the Nunkies *108 INDEPENDENT: A Tall Drink of Water *109 COUSINS: The Fires of Pompeii (2/2) *110 DIE-HARDS: To: fkwarleaders From: felikstwist *111 NNP: We're Bummed and We Wanna Go Home *112 DIE-HARDS: Stumblebum Thursday, 6 February 2014 *113 DP/PERKS & VAQUERAS: Because...it's pink? *114 INDEPENDENT: On The Rails (2/2) *115 DIE-HARDS: True Blue Knightie *116 KNIGHTIES: A FoSiL Apologizes (and Makes Things Worse for the Knighties) *117 KNIGHTIES: Arrangements Have Been Made *118 NNP: Plans Set Within Stone Walls *119 DIE-HARDS: Ridealong *120 DIE-HARDS: Evil Pink Car Magnet? Friday, 7 February 2014 *121 INDEPENDENT: When Baked Goods Go Bad *122 DIE-HARDS: By the Caddy’s Gold Glare *123 VAQUERAS & DP/PERKS: Ready....Aim....Oops! *124 DIE-HARDS: Triumphant *125 DIE-HARDS: Sidebar *126 MERCS: What Am I Again? Saturday, 8 February 2014 *127 COUSINS: We All Fall Down *128 RAVENETTES: Back to Toronto and a Lesson in Latin *129 VAQUERAS & DP/PERKS: Maximum Overdrive *130 DIE-HARDS, VAQUERAS, & DP/PERKS: Joyride *131 INDEPENDENT: Keep Your Enemies Close, But Your Friends Closer *132 INDEPENDENT: A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Theatre *133 DIE-HARDS: Humpty Dumpty Together Again *134 KNIGHTIES: I'm a WHAT?!? *135 MERCS: Special Delivery! *136 MERCS: Boredom *137 NNP: The Dinner Celebration *138 NNP: Paying Our Respects *139 KNIGHTIES: Let's Celebrate! *140 COUSINS: Celebrations and Memories *141 KNIGHTIES: A Fitting Memorial Sunday, 9 February 2014 *142 KNIGHTIES: A Fond Adieu ... and a Thank You! *143 INDEPENDENT: Business as Usual and then Goodbye *144 VAQUERAS: From Movies to Mayhem *145 VAQUERAS: Suits of Doom *146 NNP: Sidetracked *147 NNP: Heading Home *148 DIE-HARDS & INDEPENDENT: Refuge from the Storm *149 DIE-HARDS: Descrambling Eggs Gillian *150 MERCS, INDEPENDENT, & NNP: Flashback, Quinn Style (1/3) *151 COUSINS: Epilogue - Her Cousinly Chauffeur Monday, 10 February 2014 *152 VAQUERAS: Raising a Glass *153 INDEPENDENT: The Undercroft Job (1/3) *154 VAQUERAS: No Permanent Damage *155 INDEPENDENT: The Undercroft Job (2/3) *156 INDEPENDENT: The Undercroft Job (3/3) *157 DIE-HARDS: Meanwhile, back at the ranch.... *158 INDEPENDENT: Greg Kramer, You Are Missed *159 DIE-HARDS & INDEPENDENT: A Pint of Bear Tuesday, 11 February 2014 * 160 DIE-HARDS: Neither rain, nor snow, nor sleet, nor hail.... Wednesday, 12 February 2014 *161 DIE-HARDS: Off to the Ball Thursday, 13 February 2014 *162 VAQUERAS: Over-Crafted Parody *163 RAVENETTES: To Casa Loma *164 DIE-HARDS: In Memoriam (1/2) *165 DIE-HARDS: What a week it was Friday, 14 February 2014 *166 DIE-HARDS: In Memoriam (2/2) *167 MERCS, INDEPENDENT, & NNP: Flashback, Quinn Style (2/3) *168 VAQUERAS: All’s Said and Done *169 DIE-HARDS: After the ball was over... Saturday, 15 February 2014 *170 INDEPENDENTS: Non, Nous Ne Regrettons Rien Sunday, 16 February 2014 *171 MERCS, INDEPENDENT, & NNP: Flashback, Quinn Style (3/3) *172 DIE-HARDS: After the break of morn Monday, 17 February 2014 * 173 MERCS & NNP: Meanwhile, Back at the Ranch * 174 MERCS, INDEPENDENT, & NNP: Flashback: The Kidnapping of Cloud Dancing Tuesday, 18 February 2014 (no posts) Wednesday, 19 February 2014 *175 DIE-HARDS: Peach Fuzz *176 MERCS: Going to a Party and a Memorial, Merc Style Thursday, 20 February 2014 (no posts) Friday, 21 February 2014 * 177 DP/PERKS: On a Mission of Perky Category:FK Wars